Dinosaur King episode 7
A Game Show Showdown is the 7th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Zoe is watching a TV game show called Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle, and the topic for the upcoming episode is dinosaur trivia. With Zoe 'in love' with the host, Tommy K, Max wanting the golden Triceratops statue, and Dr. Taylor after the $1,000,000 prize, the D-Team signs up for the show. Meanwhile, Dr. Z is training the Alpha Gang to win the game show for the million dollars of prize money (but they can't even reach the buzzer, owing to the bungee cords anchored on the other side of the room). Then he sends them off to the studio, but their helicopter runs out of fuel over the ocean (at least the batteries for the "No Fuel" warning light worked). The D-Team arrives at the studio, but they are told that they can't bring their "pets" on the set, so they leave their chibi dinos in a dark part of the studio, but the dinos immediately wander off. At the same time, the Alpha Gang arrives wearing childrens' clothes, claiming they are from Alpha Middle School in the South Pacific and they only just turned 13. The D-Team doesn't believe them for a second, but the apparently clueless Tommy K believes even their most ridiculous excuses (like being so tall for 13-year-olds because of the warm air) and lets them compete. Unfortunately, Chomp and Ace wander on to the set of the Dino Troopers, and are mistaken for dogs disguised as baby dinos, and are locked in a cage on set to be part of the episode. Meanwhile, on the game show set, the competition is underway, and the Alpha Gang quickly starts cheating (making the D-Team's buzzers go off before the question is fully asked). But back on the Dino Trooper set, a gust of wind for special effects accidentally activates a Utahraptor card! Dr. Z sends an Alpha Controller with a rocket booster so the Alpha Gang can take control of the dinosaur as soon as they catch it. But to catch it, Ursula and Zander intentionally answer wrong to get "gobbled" (the pod they sit in for the show closes) and sneak off. Max and Rex follow suit. Max runs into the Utahraptor on the Dino Trooper set, but it runs off and wreaks havoc on many other sets in the studio (a Japanese samurai movie, a detective mystery in the "reveal the crook" phase, a two-commedian stand-up routine, a cooking show, and even the studio's reception desk). On the roof, the Alpha Controller "finds" Ursula and Zander (by crashing into them from behind), and they use Tank to quickly beat Utahraptor, then use the Controller on its card. They immediately run into Max and Rex, and Ursula summons Utahraptor again to attack them, so Max summons Chomp. The battle soon breaks onto the game show set during the last question, where Utahraptor is weakened by Ace and defeated by Chomp. But, due to Ed's saying "How'd they beat our Utahraptor?" after accidentally hitting their buzzer, the Alpha Gang officially wins the show ("Utahraptor" was the correct answer), so they escape with the money. As they fly back to Zeta Point on the Alpha Controller, however, Ed foolishly asks "What could go wrong?", so the Controller explodes to show him what could. Meanwhile, Rex is happy they got the dinosaur card, but the rest of the D-Team is disappointed for various reasons of not winning and Tommy K being a loser. Battles Ursula/Tank vs. Utahraptor Utahraptor approaches the Alpha Gang, so Ursula summons Tank. Tank attacks, leaping forward and swinging around, slamming Utahraptor in the gut with her tail club. Ursula quickly activates Dino Swing, and Tank swings Utahraptor, throwing it into a nearby tower and defeating it. Alpha Gang wins D-Team vs. Ursula/Utahraptor Ursula summons Utahraptor to attack the D-Team, so Max sends out Chomp. The fight quickly breaks through the wall into the game show set. Chomp chases Utahraptor in a circle, but it is too fast for him. It jumps forward and locks its sickle toe claw with Chomp's nose horn before backing off. Chomp continues to lunge after it, but it keeps dodging him. Seeing Utahraptor is just too fast for Chomp to handle, Rex summons Ace. Ursula has "Utah" use Atomic Bomb, but Rex activates Cyclone. Ace and Utah's attacks hit each other mid-air, canceling, but leaving Utah disoriented. Chomp takes the opportunity and defeats Utahraptor with Electric Charge. D-Team wins New Cards *Utahraptor dinosaur card *Dino Swing move card *Atomic Bomb move card Quotes (the Alpha Trio are going to the game show in the Alpha Chopper) -Ursula: "Are you sure this chopper's safe? Didn't Dr. Z say our equipment needed fixing?" (beeping) -Ed: "The battery's okay since the light's blinkin'." -Ursula: "What? That's the fuel light. We're out of gas!" -Zander: "Well…at least the battery's working." (the Chopper plunges into ocean) (Question #2 on the game show) -Female Announcer: "This dinosaur's name translated means "egg thief"." -Dr. Taylor: (from the edge of the set) "Oviraptor!" -Tommy K: "Correct—agh!" -Ursula: "'Over actor'!?! Is he talking about me?" -Zander: "The dinosaur's an 'Ovi''raptor'." -Ed: "More than Ursula?" -Tommy K: "Audience members, please refrain from answering questions." -Dr. Taylor: (''being led off-stage by security) "I'm sorry, it just came out." (female news announcer sitting at news desk with video of Utahraptor in the station's lobby behind her) -TV News Announcer: "Now breaking news. A live dinosaur is attacking a local TV station. And since it's this one, I'll have updates for you soon, assuming I don't get eaten." (Utahraptor runs up and bites the camera filming it, making the screen behind the news announcer go to static) Trivia *The show set where Utahraptor was activated (Dino Troopers) was a play on either Power Rangers or Super Sentai (the Japanese show Power Rangers is based on). **A lone ninja-themed hero is later seen facing the same villain as the Dino Troopers during a live stage show in Ninja Nightmare!. Dinosaurs and ninjas are two of the most commonly recurring team motifs in both Sentai and Rangers, and stage shows that reuse any suits available are also a common stable of the genre. *The director on the Dino Trooper set is the same director who later appeared in "A Loch Ness Mess". *This is the first episode where a wild dinosaur was nicknamed but didn't become a main dinosaur. *Even though Kentrosaurus and Oviraptor weren't seen in the anime, their names were briefly mentioned in this episode as part of the game show questions. *It is implied that Max apparently has a "long lost Grandma Grezelda" (her only mention in the show). *If the TV studio doesn't allows pets, why didn't the D-Team just turn their dinosaurs back into cards? *After being left in the warehouse by the D-Team with Chomp and Ace, Paris falls asleep and isn't seen again until the end of the episode. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime